It is common today for gamers to utilize more than one gaming accessory. This is especially true of gamers who play on-line games or competitive games in a team or individual configuration. Gamers can have at their disposal accessories such as a keyboard, a general purpose gaming pad, a mouse, a gaming console controller, a headset with a built-in microphone to communicate with other players, a joystick, a computer console, or other common gaming accessories.
A gamer can frequently use a combination of these accessories in one game (e.g., headset, a keyboard, and mouse). Efficient management and utilization of these accessories can frequently impact a gamer's ability to compete.
Accessory management can have utility in other disciplines which may not relate to gaming applications. Efficient use of accessories in these other disciplines can be important to other users.
Gamers frequently desire to share gaming experiences, information, and commentary with other gamers. The performance of gamers and the accessories they use during game play are a topic of interest to gamers.